


Like a Lion

by SuperN191



Series: Kayleigh Lavellan-Rutherford [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Dad!Cullen, F/M, Parent Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperN191/pseuds/SuperN191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been weeks since their son had been born into this world, but there was one problem...</p><p>Their little cub did not have a name yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lion

It had been weeks since their son had been born into this world, but there was one problem...  
  
Their little cub did not have a name yet.  
  
Maker knows they tried. For weeks, Cullen and Kayleigh went back and forth with names.  
  
"What about, Edgar?" Kayleigh suggested to her husband, who immediately made a face at it. If she wasn't already holding their cub in her one remaining arm, she would have put her hand on her hip. Alas, she settled for just puffing out her cheeks. "And what's wrong with _that_?"  
  
"What? N-N-Nothing, it's a very lovely name, it's just that...Maker's breath," Cullen sighed, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had been carrying on for many years, even with the Inquisition ended. "I just don't think it's suits him. What about...Shaun?"  
  
Now it was Kayleigh's turn to make the same face he just made.  
  
"And what's wrong with _that_?" he asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"It's..." Kayleigh let out a sigh, nuzzling her little cub's forehead. "It's just not right..."  
  
Cullen paused for a moment, turning the suggested name over in his head once again before hanging his head. "Yeah...you're right."  
  
Walking over to his wife, embracing her from behind, Cullen planted a few kisses along he tip of her pointed ear, earning him a bit of a soft giggle from her, he always knew where her weak spots were. He then bent his head down, kissing the top of his son's head, who was currently leaning against Kayleigh's shoulder. His big blue eyes, which had been wondering around the room, rested on his father, now he was close enough for him to see. "Why is this so difficult. Huh, little cub?"  
  
"He needs a name, Cul," Kayleigh looked over her shoulder at him. "We can't just keep calling him 'Cub' for the rest of his life."  
  
Cullen chuckled. "And why not? It works well enough for Pup," he said, referring to their mabari.  
  
"Not as well as you think. This is our son Cullen. He needs a name that is his, something..." Kayleigh thought about her words. "Something strong..."  
  
"And proud..." Cullen carried on for her, still in the same position in front of his son, smiling at him as he said the next part. "Like a lion."  
  
For a split second, their little cub's eyes widened a little and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. But that second was not lost of Cullen who immedatly gasped and stepped back. " **MAKER'S BREATH!!!** "  
  
"WHAT? WHAT?" Kayleigh alarmingly questioned, turning around to meet her husbands shocked face. "What's the matter?!"  
  
"He...He..." Cullen swallowed, trying to form the words in his mouth. Seeing Kayleigh's panicked gaze upon him made him realise he needed to speak. "He smiled at me!"  
  
Kayleigh's panic immediately disappeared as her shoulders relaxed. "Seriously? Don't scare me like that!" She lifted her cub up on her shoulder more with her arm, rocking him a little as he turned his head inwards against her neck, whimpering a little at the sudden loud noise.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just...That was amazing..." Cullen said more quietly, making his way back over to her and reached out his hands out to take his son.  
  
Kayleigh gave him a soft smile, passing the infant over, supporting his head as Cullen took him into his arms. "Are you sure it was a smile? He's still a little young to be doing that. Mia said..."  
  
Cullen shook his head, eyes fixed on his son in his arms, who's eyes were looking up towards him. "I know what I saw...Our son smiled at me, didn't you?" Cullen smiled down at his son again as he said it, changing his voice into a slightly goofy tone. But the little cub just continued to blink up at him, not giving any other expression.  
  
Kayleigh couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Cullen tried again and again, but their cub showed no signs of a smile. Leaning in, she stroked her son's round cheek with her finger, causing his blue eyes, much like her own, to shift towards her. "Stubborn like a lion too," she said softly to him, smiling down at him.  
  
As if on cue, the infant's mouth twitched upwards again, leaning his head into where his mother's finger rested against his cheek. Kayleigh resisited the urge to jerk back like her husband had done and but still let out a gasp. "Did you..."  
  
"Yes!" Cullen quickly replied, "I told you!"  
  
Kayleigh laughed again, this time more happily as she tried to suppress the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Our son, the lion," she teased, kissing the top of her cub's forehead as he gave a tiny smile once again. As she pulled back, she paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip a little and twirling her honey blonde hair in between her fingers.  
  
Cullen, after many years of picking up on many of his wife's habits, raised an eyebrow at her. "Kay? What is it?"  
  
"Lion..." she whispered, looking between her husband and son. "What about...Leon?"  
  
Cullen's eyes widened at the mention of the name, immediately looking down at his son in his arms, silently rolling the name on just tongue over and over again, before breaking out into a smile and saying it out loud. "Leon."  
  
The little cub's eyes shifted upwards again to his father, causing both parents to smile proudly down at him.  
  
"Leon Rutherford," they said together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have not done any fanfic writing in YEARS. Yet I suddenly just decided to sit down and write this. 
> 
> This is something that's been in my head for a while now as I thought about the children of my Inqusitor and her love interest. At first I wasn't too sure about the name of their first born son, but, like the proud parents here, nothing else felt right for him. 
> 
> I might so more mini fics like this in future, we shall see. 
> 
> In the meantime, I have a tumblr account for you to see where you can find Kayleigh Lavellan, Cullen and all their other little cubs!  
> http://supern191.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: Yes there will be more fics soon!!!


End file.
